Recently, together with advances in information technology, a mobile terminal has been widely proliferated, and thus, an SMS using a mobile terminal has become popularized. The SMS is a type of service which can transmit approximately 80 KB, a predetermined size of a message capacity, of a message through a mobile communication network, deliver a message almost simultaneously with transmitting of the message, and transmit a message regardless of locations, unlike a voice telephony service.
With amazingly increased use of the SMS, currently not only an SMS transmission through a mobile terminal, but also an SMS transmission through a PC (personal computer) and the like is provided. Particularly, an SMS transmission using a messenger program capable of transmitting/receiving an instant message is widely used among users.
In an SMS transmission using a conventional messenger, an SMS is able to be transmitted only through a predetermined SMS transmission window, not through a messenger chat window. Namely, when a user wants to transmit a predetermined message which has been transmitted/received through the messenger chat window to a mobile terminal of a user who is not participating in a chat, the user needs to additionally log into another SMS transmission window regardless of the messenger chat window and needs to re-write the message to be transmitted or needs to copy and paste the message in the another SMS transmission window, after performing the above operations, and subsequently, the SMS transmission is possible. Accordingly, the SMS transmission using the conventional messenger has a defect in that the SMS transmission is very inconvenient for users since the transmission operations are complex, therefore an SMS transmission has not frequently occurred in the conventional messenger.
Accordingly, a new technique is desired to effectively solve the defect occurring in an SMS transmission using the conventional messenger.